eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Yu Aoi
is a Japanese model and actress. She was a model in elementary school and was chosen from about 10,000 children to be in a stage production of Annie in 1999. She made her film debut in the 2001 Shunji Iwai film All About Lily Chou-Chou. 2005 was a particular active year for Aoi, as she appeared in 7 different films and gained a lot of public exposure for her acting. Although Aoi has had several major roles in films her most critically acclaimed performance to date has been in the 2006 film Hula Girls, which netted her several awards for her acting. She is currently represented by Itoh Company. Profile * Name: * Birth date: August 17, 1985 * Birthplace: Kasuga, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan * Blood type: A * Height: 5' 3" (160cm) * Hobbies: Attending stage performances, watching videos, sky watching * Specialties: Tap dancing, ballet, piano Awards * 2005 Japanese Professional Movie Awards ** Best Actress for Hana & Alice (won) * 2006 Hochi Film Awards ** Best Supporting Actress for Hula Girls and Rainbow Song and Honey & Clover (won) * 2006 Nikkan Sports Film Awards ** Best New Talent for Hula Girls (won) * 2007 Awards of the Japanese Academy ** Best Supporting Actress for Hula Girls (won) ** Best Supporting Actress for Yamato (nominated) * 2007 Blue Ribbon Awards ** Best Actress for Hula Girls and Honey & Clover (won) * 2007 Kinema Junpo Awards ** Best Supporting Actress for Hula Girls and Rainbow Song and Honey & Clover (won) * 2007 Mainichi Film Concours ** Best Supporting Actress for Hula Girls and Rainbow Song and Honey & Clover (won) * 2007 Yokohama Film Festival ** Best Actress for Hula Girls and Honey & Clover (won) Filmography Movies * 2001 All About Lily Chou-Chou ... Shiori Tsuda * 2001 Harmful Insect ... Natsuko * 2003 Worst by Chance ... Harada's girlfriend * 2003 1980 ... Rika * 2004 Hana & Alice ... Setsuko "Alice" Arisugawa * 2004 Mask de 41 ... Haruka Kuramochi * 2004 Sea Cat ... Miya Noda * 2005 Jukai * 2005 Tetsujin 28 ... Mami Tachibana * 2005 Letters from Kanai Nirai ... Fuki Asato * 2005 Turtles Swim Faster Than Expected ... Kujaku Ogitani * 2005 Shining Boy & Little Randy ... Emi Murakami * 2005 Henshin ... Kei Hamura * 2005 Yamato ... Taeko * 2006 Memories of Matsuko * 2006 Honey & Clover ... Hagu * 2006 Bugmaster ... Tanyu * 2006 Hula Girls ... Kimiko Tanikawa * 2006 Sugar & Spice ... Girl on the Bus * 2006 Tekon Kinkreet ... Shiro (voice) * 2006 Rainbow Song ... Kana Sato * 2007 Miyori no Mori ... Miyori (voice) * 2007 Welcome to the Quiet Room ... Miki * 2007 Don't Laugh at My Romance * 2008 Tokyo! * 2008 Best Wishes for Tomorrow ... Kazuko Moribe * 2008 One Million Yen and the Nigamushi Woman Television * 2003 Koko Kyoshi ... Mami Ezawa External Links * * * Official Website * Yu Aoi at Wikipedia * Yu Aoi at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Actress Category:Model Category:1985 Births Category:Blood Type A